1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to garden hoes, especially to hoes for use in facilitating scything, chipping, and cutting as well as hoeing in the popular sense during hand cultivation of soil thereof, and for performing a wide variety of other functions relative thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most, users of the hoe are susceptible to the standard chop function of a straight thin blade to cultivate, cut weeds, and to aerate soil around vegetables and many other plants.
Heretofore a wide variety of garden hoes have been implemented for the purpose of hoeing, primarily in nurseries, weeding, gardening, and a serrated type for slide hoeing....
One such tool is a flat piece of metal sharpened on one edge and with the upper corners clipped, plus means to attach to a handle. It is more or less straight up and down and smaller, and used for cultivation in nurseries.
Another type of hoeing tool is a narrow stip of metal with a sharpened edge on the bottom and prongs protuding from the top portion. This type is used for weeding.
Still another type of hoe consists of a flat piece of metal with the bottom edge sharpened. The top portion is rounded off and contains means to attach to a handle. This type is used for gardening.
And another hoe type is much the same as the prior one except that its sharpened bottom edge is serrated. This serves two purposes in its use: (a) acts as a self sharpening device; and (b) facilitates hoeing in a slicing motion along the ground in a parallel motion.
None of these perform to the complete satisfaction of the user in that certain plants are impervious to the stroke of an edge on a flat piece of metal. Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a tool which could facilitate the cutting and removal of large fibrous weeds, small bushes and other resistant growth with the same tool that removes the more tender aspects of garden trash.